Bleeding White Roses
by Amako-chan
Summary: His terrible past will haunt him, for the rest of his life. Riza has just met him, yet, she feels she's seen his face somewhere before...


Bleeding White Roses

Chapter # 1: Remembering My Past

A woman, with long, blonde hair that was slightly tied up in a ponytail came outside. Behind her, a black and white dog followed. She wore a white t-shirt and a blue jacket-sweater over top, and a pair of jeans.

"It looks like it should be beautiful all day today Haya-chan."

The dog barked in response, the dashed off towards the wooden fence.

"Haya-chan? What are you up to now?" She walked after him.

A boy, placed his hand in front of the dog's nose, allowing the dog to smell him. The dog licked the boy's hand and started nudging at it, trying to get pet. The boy stroked his hand along the dog's soft fur on his head.

She finally reached the fence and smiled, standing near her dog.

"Haya-chan, you've made yourself a friend."

The dog barked, wagging his tail. The boy, who was petting the dog, looked to the woman.

"Your dog is really friendly, what's his name?"

"Black Hayate. Just call him Hayate, or Haya-chan though."

"Haya-chan ..." The boy repeated quietly.

"Where do you come from?" She questioned the boy.

"I'm ... From the other side of town ..."

"Other side of town huh? I know a kid from there ... Well, not really a _kid_, he's grown-up _now_ ... But, I know someone from there, three people actually."

"My dad moved to Risembool, he used to live some place else ... But, he moved to Risembool because, he told me, that there were many people he lost back there ... That he couldn't replace ..."

"He sounds like someone I know."

"Hm, who's that?"

"His names Roy, he's sweet, but ... Back then, he was also a bit perverted and he liked me ... But, I wasn't ready for a relationship ... He moved, I moved, and ... I never saw him again."

"That's sad ..."

"Yeah, it is. But, it's the life I chose I guess. I just wish I could go back."

"Say, what's your name?"

"Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye."

"I'm Ray."

"Ray, huh? That's an easy name to remember."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come on into the yard ... I'm about to water my plants ... I could use some company."

"Alright."

She opened the fence and let him in. he closed it behind himself. While she watered the plants, she continued conversation with him.

"So, who do you live with?"

"My dad. He's always to busy to even acknowledge me though ... Everyday, I come home from highschool, and I try to get him to come and shoot some hoops, or play soccer ..."

"And he doesn't come out?"

"Nope. He's always to busy ... Either he's got work, or he's not in the mood ... He hasn't played any sports with me since I was seven ... It's been ten _years_."

"So, you're seventeen."

"Yeah."

"What about your mother? Where's she at?"

"Dad hasn't played sports with me since I was seven ... There's a reason. It was rainy, really rainy, and dark too. She was driving. I was in the back, diagonal from her seat. She was trying to see out the window ... She looked back to check on me ... She didn't see the headlights ...

**( Flashback )**

_"How are you back there Ray?"_

_"I'm good, Okaa-san."_

_"That's my boy. We should be home soon, ok?"_

_"Yeah, alright ... Okaa-san?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, sweetie."_

_She looked back to the road, her breath caught in her throat, her eyes grew and in that moment, a single tear rolled down her cheek._

_The lights were blinding. The horn was loud. The crash, loud and horrific. The truck went through the driver's side of the car, ripping the car right in half, before swerving off the road and into a ditch. The other half of the woman's car, fell into a ditch, on the other side of the road. The truck driver, managed to climb out of his truck, his head had a gash in it, but he didn't notice. He climbed out and saw the half of the car that the woman was in. She was lying there, half out of her car, halfway still strapped in it. He rushed over to her,_

_"Ma'am! Wake up!"_

_She opened her eyes,_

_"My legs are trapped ... I think they're broken ... My head hurts alot too ... I'm guessing I'm in the worst ... Please, my son ... He was on the other side ... In the back of my car ... Please ... Find him ..."_

_The man stood, running toward the other ditch and climbing into it._

_"Boy! Where are you?!" He didn't know the child's name. He searched the car. It was empty._

_"Boy!" The man called again._

_"I'm ... Here ..." The soft voice said. He was sitting on the side of the ditch, holding his right arm._

_"Alright lad, come with me now ..."_

_"Where's Okaa-san?!"_

_"Come with me lad, come on..."_

_He outstretched a hand to the child and the child took it. He led him out of the ditch. Once they were at the child's mother's side, the child clung to his mother. _

_"Okaa-san ... Okaa-san ..."_

_The house they'd crashed in front of, had called for two ambulance cars once they saw what happened. Once they got there, one of the men, from of the ambulance cars, led the truck driver to the car to have his gash in his head wrapped. One of the other men, from the other ambulance car had to pry the child off of his mother._

_"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!!"_

_"I'm sorry son ... She's-She's ... With the angel's now..."_

_"No! OKAA-SAN!!!"_

**( End Flashback )**

Riza's eyes watered. She took hold of Ray and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry ..."


End file.
